The Wolf, Hybrid and Noble
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: AU of The Originals-what if Hayley and Elena were adopted sisters and wolves? Hayley does something and Elena gets caught up in it...but who says that she's alone during this time? Pairings are Elejah, Rebel, Kolvina and Klaus/Aurora
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**The Wolf, Hybrid and Noble**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

Elena Marshall was staring at the cemetery in complete surprise. She had been given directions to get to the cemetery here in New Orleans-a place she'd never truly been-by her older and crueler adopted sister Hayley in order to meet her here.

"I wonder what she wants." The brunette werewolf pondered as she watched the torches light up with her every step. Making her way to the mausoleum doors, she pushed them open to find five witches and Hayley in a circle. "Did I just walk in on a ritualistic murder?" She asked loudly for them to hear.

"I'm having a spell done and you're part of it." Hayley said smirking at her.

It was never a good sign. The last time Hayley smirked at her, it made her accidentally kill someone that she knew to trigger her curse.

She's never trusted her since. Elena was about to leave when she felt her eyes grow heavy and she collapsed.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa…what do you mean?" Kol said as he watched the witches.

"That wolf is now carrying the spawn of Satan." Agnes told him coldly. The two female brunette wolves were staring at the other in shock.

"I have no idea who you all are but this is fucking crazy!" The hysterical one said. "I've never met any of you and trust me-I'm not that unforgettable!"

Klaus glared at her before turning to Hayley who was smirking.

"I transferred the bastard into her." Hayley said. "I don't need to ruin this figure and besides-if I hadn't done this, I would have willingly and knowingly ingested wolfsbane to give myself an abortion."

"So instead of committing to motherhood…you're forcing me to?" The hysterical brunette shouted at her.

"Yes." Hayley answered. "Besides-why would I want to carry that monster's baby?" Klaus had to hold the other one back as she was about to attack her. "Buh-bye."

She was gone in a flash.

Klaus and Kol had a good look at the newest wolf when they realized that she was also a Petrova doppelganger.

Out of everyone in the whole world…fate gives them a new doppelganger? He and Kol knew that they now had to protect her from harm.

At all costs.

* * *

Elijah was staring at her and she was staring at him, wide doe shaped brown hazel eyes into his own dark eyes. She looked scared…like a frightened puppy dog.

"You're going to be safe here." Elijah told her. "I promise."

"I wish I could believe that." The werewolf girl said softly. "Unless you have a cure for boredom, I just want to be left alone and cry."

He led her to her room and as he shut the door, he turned and left the hallway. Upon entering his study, he saw his two brothers and sister just sitting around.

"She's scared and crying…she has no idea who we are." He explained. "For now, we should be cautious around her."

"Why don't we just go and find Hayley? That way, we can kill her easily." Rebekah offered.

"I promised that there was going to be peace and after the events in Mystic Falls…Kol's near death because of the Bennett witch, Stefan's desiccation, the elder Salvatore's megalomaniac ways of getting what he wants…I can't have anything like that happening here. We are happy here and a family-a real family." Elijah's voice was soft but passionate.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Klaus asked. "Keep her locked up in her room?"

"We try to get her to open up to us about everything that she's gone through as well as this betrayal from a family member."

* * *

Elena was just sitting on her bed, watching the screen of her phone. She had no idea how to tell her family that 'yeah, Hayley got pregnant and had witches transfer her baby into me so now I'm pregnant'.

They'd laugh at her.

Sighing, she placed the phone on the bedside dresser and turned her head to the knocking on the door.

Getting up, she walked over to it and was surprised to see the suited man on the other side.

"You do know that this is your house and you can open the door." She told him dryly. He shook his head at her and gave her a light smile.

"This is your room for now." He told her. "It's only polite that I knock for who knows what kind of state you could have been in-naked or asleep-and I wouldn't want to bother you."

She eyed him as she motioned for him to come all the way into the room.

"What's your name and more importantly, why are you so nice to me when the rest of your family seems to hate me?"

He shook his head.

"They don't know you yet," he explained. "My name's Elijah and yours is?"

"Elena. Elena Marshall."


	2. Chapter 2 Month One

**AN: To all of those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story...THANK YOU!**

 **Here's a new chapter for you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Month One, BFFs-Rebekah and Elena**

It's been a month since Elena was sent to New Orleans and was magically impregnated by the spawn of Hayley and her one night stand-the self proclaimed Hybrid King Klaus Mikaelson. It turned out that the witches decided to mess with the baby's DNA by making it the blood child of her and the Hybrid…who has now taken to calling her his 'incubator'.

The first time he did that, she was furious and threw many sharp and bladed objects at his person, making his youngest brother Kol cheer whenever a knife found its way into Klaus' body after the word came out of his mouth.

Elijah, on the other hand, was not impressed with his brother whenever he would hear Klaus mutter something about having a 'bloody psychotic incubator'.

The only other person who was on Elena's side was Rebekah-who would glare at Klaus as well as threaten his manly bits if he ever tried to hurt Elena who was carrying 'precious cargo'.

* * *

It was a typical morning when Elena stayed in her room and did some light yoga, earbuds in as she listened to some Taylor Swift and Fall Out Boy when the door opened to reveal Rebekah in a workout getup as well as holding two water bottles and a yoga mat.

"I am so bored with my brothers that I told them to go out and do something-anything-and to leave us alone for a while." Rebekah said to her warmly. "Besides-I really need a workout."

"You're a vampire right?" Elena asked as she took out her earbuds and drank the water greedily. She had no idea how thirsty she actually was.

"I like to keep in shape." The blonde huffed and Elena laughed.

"No-I was just wondering why you would want to work out with me." She explained. "Vamps and wolves are natural enemies so, why would one want to be around me in the first place."

"It's either you or my brothers who have no idea how to deal with women who are pregnant." She said laughing. "Nik's thinking that you're going to kill him in his sleep while Kol's betting on you cutting off Nik's little friend."

"I'd be cutting off Kol's little friend." Elena said darkly. "Is he always so mean and perverted?"

"Considering that he hates Petrovas more than I do," Rebekah sighed. "Just because of your bloodline you haven't really endeared him to you and yes-he's always perverted. I remember back in 1490 that one of his lovers' male partner found him saying so many perverted things to her that the man just threw him out of the window and into a pyre that had a dead body on it."

* * *

Elijah was weary as he walked into his house, seeing the various movie boxes strewn around and as he looked on the couch, Elena was asleep while Rebekah seemed to be holding her hand and sleep talking about someone named Daniel Craig.

He didn't want to know anymore than that and knowing how his sister's mind worked, it was a good thing that he didn't want to know more than that.

The steady heartbeat coming from their resident wolf/doppelgänger did make him smile-she seemed to glow with an innocence that all the others seemed to lack.

Tatia was broken and tried to fix herself but never could be really fixed, Katerina was a shameless whore and the one they met in Mystic Falls, Katia Gilbert, was a mix of both-Tatia and Katerina.

He was surprised that she had no enemies until his family came.

This one though…this one seemed to glow with innocence as well as badassery in a way that no one could truly glow.

It also didn't help that she was currently pregnant with his brother's baby despite the fact that they've never been intimate.

"You shouldn't stare at a lady while they're asleep." He looked to see Elena was waking up. "It's rude and creepy."

"I did not mean to stare at you, Lovely Elena." Out of everything that he could have called her, the 'Lovely Elena' just came out of nowhere.

"So what business did you have today or did you just want to hide from me?" She asked as she felt a pang of sadness. During her month with them, if she wasn't with Rebekah she was with Elijah and they would talk about everything and nothing-from the most random of topics to world philosophy.

"I needed to see if I had a lead on your sister Hayley and then I was going to punish her for this betrayal." He said.

It was true though the witches wouldn't help him as another witch had them on lockdown.

* * *

By the next morning, the sounds of someone stumbling downstairs could be heard and Elena, who was down there for a glass of milk, saw Kol nearly fell down the bottom step.

"You okay perv?" Elena asked.

"Shut up doppelgänger." He groused. "You're too damn cheery this morning."

She smirked coldly at him.

"I don't drink half the bars dry in the Quarter and induce drinking games with my siblings." She snarked at him.

"You got fire...but I can easily-" he didn't finish as he yelped out in pain as Rebekah threw a knife at his back, watching it slice into him as it missed his heart.

"Us girls got to stick together." Rebekah said smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3 Month Two

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **If you are big Bonnie fans...you may not like this chapter and to Skyeward** **MusicLover-yes Elejah will be together in this but it's not going to happen yet!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Month two, beginning Kolena friendship**

She was now two months along already and the scorching heat of the Louisiana sun beat down on her. Staying cooped up in the house was driving her crazy!

She began to count the number of steps she'd been walking before she snuck out of the house and into the Quarter to buy a swimsuit after realizing that they had a pool in their backyard.

"Now what are you doing here wolf?" She sighed as she turned around to see Kol smirking at her.

"Swimsuit shopping. Wanna help?" She asked in a snappy voice.

"I'd rather eat scorpions then go shopping with you." He said coldly.

She glowered at the vampire before leaving his sight.

* * *

She couldn't find any good maternity stores...though she could have been in the wrong area. Going back to the house, not even a minute after she entered Klaus shouted at her.

"You are a bloody idiot incubator! Going out into the Quarter for a swimsuit? Buy it online!"

"Then give me your credit card info and the passwords not just to your computer but your amazon account!" She shouted back.

When she saw him, he had a scandalized look on his face.

"How about I take her shopping for whatever her heart desires and you can rest easy knowing that both will be safe with me?" Elijah said from behind her, playing peacemaker.

"I'm fine with that 'Lijah." Elena said, ignoring Klaus who glared at her.

"I don't care what you do with the incubator anymore!" He snapped at them angrily. "You could lose her in the shop and I wouldn't care!" The hybrid flashed outside in a fit of rage. He didn't know what to say to her and everything that he has been saying just infuriates her so he gave up.

* * *

As far as shopping experiences go, this one would make Elijah's top ten list. She knew what it was that she wanted and as soon as she found it, it made its way into the cart. A few dresses, yoga pants, billowy tops, swimsuits and lingerie were already in it but he had a feeling that this shopping adventure wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

Once they returned back from shopping-it was already dinner time and Kol watched as the wolf sat next to Elijah and Rebekah. She was smiling and laughing with them when he spoke, rather harshly, to her.

"How did you trigger your curse, wolf? Killed your nail lady accidentally after she gave you a bad nail job?"

Suddenly, something flashed across her face and she left, fear radiating off of her.

"For once-I would just like a nice normal family dinner!" Elijah groaned. Rebekah glared at Kol.

"Do us a favor and go apologize to her! I'm pretty sure that she won't kill you like that ex girlfriend of yours-Bonnie Bennett." Rebekah snapped at him.

Oh she knew that mentioning her was playing dirty. Glaring, he left and found his quarry on the lounge chair closest to the pool.

"I was fifteen years old," her voice was soft as she spoke. "Hayley was nineteen and had already triggered her curse. It was just another normal day and as I was walking home, this guy begins hitting on me but I kept turning him down. I never knew that he was Hayley's boyfriend and he told her that I was hitting on him!" Her laugh became bitter. "So she paid some guy to kiss me-only problem was that he began to feel me up and I didn't want that. Pushing him away, I begin walking in a different direction only for him to follow me. He got aggressive and tried kissing me again and I pushed him roughly into a tree, a branch went through him but he was already dead. Broken neck and all."

He now felt horrible for her and told her about his relationship with Bonnie.

"I met Bonnie at my mother's ball and she was in this cream colored dress. I asked her to dance this waltz and by the time my mother died again, she and I were together." He shook his head. "I wanted to be her first but she wasn't ready so I waited until whispers of a cure and Silas were following me to the point that she wanted it to be found for me and I wanted it where it was. I'm unsure of how long it took for her to plan this out but she wanted to kill Elijah and almost killed me." It was now his turn to give out a bitter laugh. "We got into a heated argument and we broke up. It wasn't a clean break up but messy and cold."

"You don't want anything like that happening to Elijah?" She asked and he nodded. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone."

He shook his head at her.

"My brother's already interested in you. You may not see it, but he is."


	4. Chapter 4 Month Three part 1

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **I know that most of you probably want Elejah together soon but be patient...it's going to happen! I'll put it in the chapter title when they get together!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline.**

 **Also, a very BIG shout-out to Lab7417 for helping me with this story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Month three part 1-witches, spells and Aurora

Already, another month and Elena became friends with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. As she stood in the kitchen, she began looking for ingredients to make homemade chocolate chip cookies when a female voice spoke.

"So you're the wolf carrying Nik's baby." Elena turned around to see a redhead with green eyes and a psychotic smile. "I'm Aurora."

"The She-Devil has returned!" Kol said dryly and coldly as he appeared behind the brunette. "Trollop, meet Elena. Elena, meet trollop."

"It's Aurora de Martel." The redhead said smirking at Kol.

"I'm leaving as this is something that I won't get into and I don't want to get into." Elena said, deciding to buy herself some chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

"You know...this is nice." Elena commented as she drank her sixth bottle of water that her friend poured into her sports bottle. Said friend-Elijah-gave her a huge smile.

She did get her cookies though but for some reason, she didn't like them as much as she wanted to.

Since finding out that Aurora was in New Orleans and wanting a relationship with Niklaus...he decided to accompany Elena through the Quarter and both were surprised to find Kol talking to a young girl. Kol saw them and waved them over.

"Elena, Elijah...this is Davina Claire. She's a powerful little witch." Kol said grinning.

"Would you say that she's nearly as powerful as the Bennett witch?" Elijah asked.

"Much more powerful than her as Davina has been practicing since she was five years old while Bennett started while she was a junior in high school." Kol stated with a grin. "You're also looking at the witch who has the other witches on lock down."

Elena whistled.

"That's some serious fire power!" The young girl smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said blushing. It was about this time that Elijah asked her something curious.

"Do you know if Sophie is connected to Elena and the baby?"

* * *

Klaus stared at Aurora with love and wonder in his eyes. His sweet Aurora...his first truest love. Oh the numerous times that he had imagined them re-meeting swirled in his head and in his heart.

"Why come back now?" He asked, his voice rough with emotion. "After a thousand years, why find me now?"

"Oh my sweet love," her accented English voice fluttered through him. "How I have missed you."

"You're stalling." She laughed at him.

"I am here to protect you and Rebekah from my brother and Lucien. Their seers know of a prophecy that I believe was created out of lunacy but they are making their way over here. They are gathering their allies but since my brother believes that I'm going through a dark period...he sent me to stay with monks." He watched as she spoke, giggling at the thought of her psychotic-ness. "I killed them and made my way here."

He knew that she wasn't really psychotic but as broken as he was.

They truly were each other's soulmate.

* * *

"Agnes...don't do this..." Sophie pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Agnes injected the Needle of Sorrows into the witch's carotid artery.

About that same time, Elena felt like she was burning up. The water bottle fell from her hands and she was swaying from side to side.

Elijah caught her and was very worried about it. Scooping her up into his arms, he made sure that the humans couldn't see anything and flashed back to his plantation house, gently laying her on the couch.

"I probably ate something that didn't settle down is all." She tried playing it off until Klaus appeared with Aurora and one of the witches.

"Sophie...what's going on?" Kol asked as he appeared with Davina.

"Agnes injected me with the Needle of Sorrows to kill the baby inside Elena." Sophie uttered. "Since the two of us are linked not just to each other but also to the baby...she wants to kill it."

Elena wanted blood. Presumably, she wanted to kill Agnes in a way that every witch would know not to mess with her.

"Find her so that I can slaughter her!" Elena snarled angrily before her vision swam.

Elijah didn't know what to do but he had her in the pool, uncaring of whether or not his suit was going to be thoroughly ruined.

She was still in his arms and as Aurora had Klaus and Agnes there, Kol and Davina were trying to undo the linking spell on the two women as Sophie was helping Rebekah create the antidote for that.

"Lovely...it's going to be okay...you're going to survive this and so is the child." Elijah coaxed. "You both will survive this and live long lives. I promise."

"Give me your word." She pleaded and he smiled, feeling something tug at his heartstrings.

"I give you my word."

* * *

The figure pulled their car over into the driveway and stepped out of it. Never thought that they would ever come here-even after learning that the Mikaelsons were living in the Crescent City. Now though, now as the nerves were steeled, the heels clinked and the sounds of them knocking on the door went through them and as the door opened, a watery smile came across the face.

"Hey."

* * *

 **Now who do you all think the character is!**

 **Hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Month Three part 2

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **To bulldozed88: it actually is Caroline who appeared and why she decided to be the one to come will be revealed**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Month three part 2-shocking surprises**

Klaus just stared at the blonde in front of him who was dating his old friend Stefan.

"I know that Damon would have called and told you but I thought you needed to hear it face to face." Caroline Forbes said softly. "Bonnie couldn't make it and actually showed no interest in coming because of Kol." Kol smirked at her as she said that Bonnie didn't want to be there because of him.

* * *

"What did you want to tell us vampire?" Elena asked, her voice a bit snippy. She wanted off the couch and to hunt down a pathetic excuse of a witch after she had escaped once blondie came inside. Kol knew what she was thinking and smirked at her.

"You want my help on witch hunting and slaughtering?" He asked her in a slightly happy but a tad bit psychotic childlike voice.

"Very much." She said grinning.

Elijah shook his head.

"I don't trust her to do something else to you. I'd prefer for you to be here and at least finish healing before going after a witch." He said as he kept his eyes locked on her, his voice low.

"Just because the witches transferred his baby into me and switched the maternal DNA code from Hayley to me doesn't mean that I'm an invalid!" Elena growled. "I can do what I really want to do but from the shadows-you know what those are, right?" She added sarcastically.

He gave her an unamused look.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you and the child you carry." He said in his own growled voice.

The blonde vampire sneered at Klaus.

"So basically you slept with her as well? Here I thought that we had a real thing."

Klaus was shaking his head.

"It was over the second you chose Stefan over me."

Elena looked at Rebekah who was doing her nails.

"Is this like an old sad love story that's now going on?" She asked her as she motioned to the two blondes.

"She left him for my leftover-Stefan Salvatore-as she claimed to have 'real feelings' for him." Rebekah explained with a dark look at the blonde. "Nik did recover, had that one night stand with Hayley and now look at where we are."

Elena nodded and looked at the hybrid's ex girlfriend.

"Why are you here again?"

"Katherine Pierce is dying."

* * *

Elijah could hardly believe it but he knew it was true. The girl he liked was gone-dead for five hundred years-now she's truly going to be gone.

He didn't notice that Elena left the house until he moved his hand, instead of finding her hand, he found the couch. Looking around to find Kol, he had the distinct feeling that his younger brother followed Elena. Grabbing his coat, he was gone.

* * *

Elena sniffed the air and sneezed. Kol laughed at that.

"You can't sniff her out darling-you need to find her accomplices and get them to take us to her."

She snorted.

"I can only think of her finding safety within an occult shop but this is New Orleans-witches are welcomed here and the number of voodoo shops are limitless." She groaned.

Kol had a glint in his eye.

"Then we get help from an unlikely source."

* * *

The first stop was St Anne's church where Elijah saw their Faction just discussing ways to hide the deaths that the vampires caused.

"Good evening gentlemen," Elijah said as he made his presence known. "I'm hoping that you can help me locate Agnes."

"Or at least an associate of hers." Elijah turned to see Kol and Elena there, walking into the church. His eyes lingered on Elena as she said a little prayer.

"Why should we help you?" Father Kieran demanded.

"She tried to kill my child." Elena told him. "I've done nothing to her and she tried to kill my baby. I want her found so I can kill her-on the steps outside of the church."


	6. Chapter 6 Month Three part 3

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **I know that most of you probably want Elejah together soon but be patient...it's going to happen! I'll put it in the chapter title when they get together!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Month three part 3**

Father Kieran O'Connell looked at the young woman with surprise written all over his face. He had never heard of another soul who wanted Agnes dead but this young woman who's going to be a mother.

"If you bring her here," Elijah began. "I'll make sure that she pays for what she did to your grandson Sean."

Recognition of what Agnes had done to Sean flashed through his eyes and before he left, he shouted out to the other humans.

"Find her and bring her here!"

* * *

Klaus was staring at the blonde with a curious look as Aurora perched herself atop the couch, her thigh beside his head.

"Tell me why you were elected to come and tell us. You could have sent anyone else but why did you come?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Stefan-who's recovering-has been sleeping with Katherine. I needed to leave there for a while and this was the perfect opportunity for me." She said lightly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh poor you." She said scathingly. "Your boy-toy decided that his sire was better than you."

* * *

Elijah was watching Elena who was sitting in the front pew.

"You're angry that she left?" Kol asked.

"She could have been hurt or something could have happened to the baby." The elder brother snapped.

"You were too busy thinking about Katerina dying and she wanted to kill." Kol said, playing the voice of reason. "She also has no ties to Mystic Falls so having her there would not have been a smart move."

He sighed.

"I just wanted them safe." Kol snorted.

"Go talk to her." He suggested and Elijah went to sit next to her.

There are many ways to describe Kol and one of those were 'stalker' as he watched his big brother and the wolf girl talk. It wasn't hard for him to see how much his brother seemed to like her but what surprised him was that she was returning those same affections.

His brother was in love with the wolf.

The wolf was in love with him.

It was obvious to see and as the doors were thrown open with magic, Agnes stood there with cold fury on her face. Behind her were six warlocks, acting like her enforcers but doing a horrible job as Elena stood up and rushed at her.

* * *

Elijah pulled her back, pressing her back into his chest. Kol was still watching this with amusement shining through his eyes.

Now if only these two people wouldn't be so damn stubborn, getting them together would be easy as pie...or cake...

Elena's eyes were filled with so much fury-so much fire-that it was making Elijah have less than honorable thoughts about the brunette in his arms.

"You need to calm down my lovely spitfire." He whispered to her ear, lips dangerously close to said ear. "This isn't good for the baby in your womb."

Her breathing was shallow and breathy, her mind reminding her to actually breathe. She was focused on destroying the witch in front of her instead of the man holding her close to him, which was a partially good distraction.

The second he let her go, he stepped to be in front of her and his hand was around the witch's throat.

"No one messes with my family." Elijah sounded colder, harsher even, before he squeezed her throat and snapped her neck before going after the enforcers by ripping out their hearts. "No one."

Elena could feel herself lusting after him but was calming herself down, believing that his lover was dying.

If only she knew the truth.

* * *

It was hours later and Caroline left, making him and Rebekah call a 'family meeting' in Elijah's study.

"Should we go to Mystic Falls to be there when Katerina dies or should we stay here?" Klaus asked.

"I'm staying here with Elena." Elijah said as he took a drink of his scotch whiskey.

"I'll be staying here as well-I can't see Bonnie again after everything that she tried doing." Kol said, though another reason was to find Hayley and rip right into her.

"It would be nice to see Matt again." Rebekah mused.

"Then it's settled," Klaus said grinning. "Rebekah and I will go while you two will be here for both-Aurora and my incubator."

Kol decided to throw a letter opener at his brother.

"She's more than that Klaus! She's a person! Learn to get along with her!" Elijah snapped at him angrily.

"Her life hasn't been all 'sunshine and daisies'! She was fifteen years old when she triggered her curse because of Hayley!" Kol snarled.

Now that was news to him.

* * *

"So I hear that you triggered your curse at fifteen little wolf?" Klaus asked her, his eyes were still on her, his voice was soft. She sat up in the bed she was resting in, her eyes were filled with surprise.

"Who told you?" She asked, knowing that between Rebekah and Kol, she didn't know who would spill her secret.

"Kol-after he threw a letter opener at me." Klaus admitted. "How?"

She snorted. "Blame Hayley."

He just started laughing.

"Oh little wolf...there's always a reason for why people do what they do."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What was your reason for sleeping with Hayley again?"

"Getting over Caroline and stress relief." She started to laugh at how he sounded-put out.

Maybe they could actually get along with each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Month Four part 1

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **This chapter will have...ELEJAH towards the end of it!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Month four, part 1-decisions and Elejah**

Another month, another day inside and today she really did start to look pregnant but still unnoticeable as her clothes she wore-today a dress-hid it comfortably. The December weather in New Orleans was biting cold so she just stayed inside as much as she could.

Though she should be bored, being in a house filled with vampires who seemed to fight with each other gave her entertainment whenever Klaus would throw Kol into the wall after he would get drunk and start singing perverted songs to her-or Davina-who was now living with them.

Rebekah would look at where Kol would end up and sigh before calling Elijah to take him to his room.

Her friendships with Elijah, Kol, Aurora and Rebekah were strong plus the understanding she had reached with Klaus but her bond with Davina was stronger. The wolf thought of the girl as her sister and was fiercely protective of her-going straight to the witches and threatening them with death if they ever decided to hurt the young witch.

Today was different. She was downstairs, eating three blueberry pancakes with real maple syrup and powdered sugar on top of them with a large mug filled with very delicious hot chocolate. There were no arguments about throwing Kol into whatever it was, no perverted songs being sung and most importantly...not one sound from anyone in the house. She knew that they all couldn't be asleep as both Elijah and Klaus made her breakfast, Davina was in the library where Kol was and Rebekah was in her studio in the house where she was sketching out some new fashion designs for her to sew with Aurora who was interested in what her sire was doing.

Feeling a bit neglected by them, she decided to confront them. Standing up, she put the plate in the sink with the silverware and as she walked up to the library with her hot chocolate, she nearly bumped into Elijah.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked her as he stood before her in jeans and a t-shirt.

She gaped at him for half a second before shaking her head.

"I'm feeling neglected by all of you today so I decided to go out and do something." She said, unable to form words in her head.

Elijah shook his head.

"It's dangerous out there for you to go by yourself." He told her, worry creeping up into his voice. "At least take someone with you."

She snorted.

"I'm thinking about saying 'no' as you all are busy with something that's probably important." She said, a smidge bit angry as the reason why she wanted to confront them surfaced back in her mind.

She turned around and sauntered off into her room, dressing up in something warm without realizing that she left a gaping original in her wake.

As she walked along Bourbon, she had no idea that four vampires were following her until she turned the corner of Toulouse and saw them.

She didn't get to do anything as Hayley was there and killed each vampire before smiling at Elena.

"We need to talk. In the Bayou." She said, making sure that Elena followed her. She was curious as to why they needed to talk, it's been four months since they met in that cemetery.

She just hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

Elijah was worried and left the house, going to the Quarter and as soon as he was on Toulouse, he saw the four dead vampires. Sniffing the air, his eyes flashed.

Elena was here...as was Hayley.

He decided to follow the scent.

* * *

"...so you're saying that we actually are blood relatives and I have two choices-give up the Crown of our werewolf pack in some way or become the Female Alpha of the pack?" Elena asked coldly.

Hayley nodded.

"Embrace it or discard it to me." She said, her eyes trained on her little sister. Elena smirked at her.

"When am I supposed to do this damn ceremony?" She asked.

"Whenever you want-as long as it's a full moon."

* * *

When Elijah found Elena coming out of the Bayou, he was beside her instantly.

"Are you both alright?" He asked, worried.

"Just peachy." He could tell that she was lying but he wasn't going to push it. He liked her too much to just start butting into her problems. He just led her to his car and watched as she robotically went into it.

Driving off back to his plantation house, he let the silence hover around them till she spoke.

"I have to choose whether or not I should be the Queen of the Crescent Pack. If I accept it, I'll be living in the Bayou but if I forfeit it to Hayley...I'll be cast out. I won't have a pack anymore." Though the words were soft, he knew that she was given the toughest challenge-to be their alpha or to be cast out.

"What does your heart say?"

* * *

What did her heart say? She knew exactly what it would say but there was always a 'what if' scenario of her choosing but being left out in the dust.

"My heart already knows what it wants but I'm afraid of what will happen to me." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I'll always be by your side." He promised.

She decided to be brave and she kissed him.

* * *

The kiss was sweet before, almost like a butterfly kiss, until he placed the car in park and he kissed her back. The tip of his tongue just barely touched her lips and she moaned, allowing his tongue to slip in.

After minutes of kissing, they parted and her eyes were heavily lidded with lust.

"Somehow...somehow I started feeling things for you but had to put off because-" he stopped her by kissing her again.

"Don't push them away." He whispered to her face.

An idea struck her.

"Tomorrow is the full moon, right?" At his whispered 'yes' she smiled. "Come with me to the Bayou while I inform them of my decision."

"I will be there."

* * *

Once they entered the house, Kol was somber looking.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Harvest Ritual and Davina is going to do it." He told them.


	8. Chapter 8 Month Four part 2

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter and this one will have Elena's answer to her decision she had to make!**

 **Also, there's an element from season 6 of canon TVD that made me wonder why it wasn't addressed in Originals season one-so in this, it's going to be played out**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Month four, part 2-Crescent Pack, Rituals and a revenge plot**

* * *

A slight paleness crept into Elena's face before she ran to see the young girl looking ready to do the ritual.

"You can't stop me or change my mind about it 'Lena." Davina even sounded like she was giving up.

"I'm not here to stop you but don't sound like you're just giving up." Elena told her sternly. "You sound like you're going to have a pity party."

* * *

As Elena ran to see Davina, Elijah couldn't stop smiling.

"You two do what I think you did?" Kol asked, looking at him curiously.

"We kissed, many times." He told him. "I also promised her that I was going to be with her tomorrow once she tells the wolf pack she's made her decision about leading them or giving it to someone else."

Kol whistled.

"Do you know what she decided to do?" Elijah shook his head.

"I don't."

* * *

Elena didn't get much sleep that night as she wrote what she was going to say to them. Each time she wrote what she was going to say, the words sounded horrible and nothing felt acceptable to say.

She decided to do it then instead of waiting, while the moon was full because there's always three days for the full moon.

Tomorrow would have been day two.

Dressing up in a white cowl neck long sleeve knitted shirt with a gray spaghetti strap undershirt, a pair of jeans and black suede ankle boots, she brushed her brunette locks before pulling them into a French braid.

She thought that she was quite sneaky as she reached the front door when a hand was on her waist, spinning her around.

"What were you going to do?" Elijah asked.

"Scheduling the meeting or whatever it ends up being." She said strongly. She appraised his outfit but instead of extremely casual clothes, it was just a button up shirt and some jeans.

"Well then I'm going with you." He told her.

"You're not the only one." They turned to see Kol and Rebekah there. Both were in jeans but while Kol mimicked his brother with a black button up shirt, Rebekah was in a black long sleeve shirt with a keyhole neckline.

* * *

The Bayou was filled with drunken debauchery and a lot of men playing around. It didn't last long as she walked over to them. The leader-a man with shaggy brunet hair and didn't look like he shaved much was walking towards her shirtless.

"Elena Petrova Labonair, a pleasure to meet you." He said grinning at her. "I'm Jackson Kenner."

She nodded at him.

"I made my decision." She took a deep breath and walked over to the front so everyone could see her face. "I could say that it's an honor to be the Queen but...it's not suited for me. I don't want this." There was an uproar at her statement. "I thought about this a lot and this is my decision."

"Then you can never again claim us as your kin." A man said from the sidelines. She felt her throat tighten and as she walked from them, each wolf never looked at her but she didn't feel shame, she felt... _empowered_ by it.

Her eyes met Elijah's and he seemed stunned by her choice.

"Before I leave here, a word of warning-go after the Mikaelsons and I'll find a way to make sure that it won't be just every full moon that you all become human but once every six months you can become human." Smiling at them wickedly, she saw how they paled. Turning around, she walked into Elijah's arms.

"You said to follow my heart-my heart led me to _you_." She smiled up at him. "I chose you. You're a member of my family-my _pack._ "

He just smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her as deeply as he could.

Kol and Rebekah were grinning at them, seeing just how happy Elijah is with Elena.

* * *

The return to the plantation house was filled with happiness as Elijah formally asked Elena out on a date and she saying 'yes' by kissing him deeply. Kol pulled the car over and parked it, cutting the ignition. Stepping out of the car, he opened the back door behind the driver side for his brother and Elena.

He felt bad for her-having to choose between your blood and your heart must have been painful and then being ejected from your pack...he would have been devastated and wanting them dead.

"We don't have time for this!" They looked to see Klaus standing in the doorway with a frustrated look painted in his eyes. "In case you were wondering-Marcel just called to inform me that Sophie wants to consecrate our mother to absorb the magic and become an Elder."

"What if there was a way for Davina to hide all her magic into something like a stuffed animal and have Sophie sacrifice that?"

Klaus looked stunned for a moment.

"I...have no idea if that could work but it's the best idea I've ever heard." She smiled and kissed Elijah again before walking up to her room with him staring at her derrière.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock in the morning when Elijah came back with Sophie and a bag of beignets for Elena who took the bag greedily and gave him a kiss. Pulling back, she went to sit on the couch when Elijah pulled her back and once he sat in his armchair, he had her on his lap.

"Elijah!" She squealed but he shrugged it off as he had her right where he wanted her. "Do you want me to ruin your suit with the powdered sugar from the little pillowy pieces of heaven you bought me?"

"It doesn't matter if you do." He said shrugging his shoulders, his forehead resting on the crook of her neck.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand and not at the nauseating beginning of this weird love story?" Sophie asked, grimacing in disgust at them. She may have had that affair with Marcel but she had no real feelings for him.

Fifty percent of witches hate vampires and wouldn't help them worth a bit of salt. She was one of the fifty percent.

"We were wondering if it was possible for me to place my magic in some inanimate object that you can 'sacrifice' to the witches instead of me." Davina spoke up from her place behind Elijah.

Sophie blinked and shrugged.

"It's worth a shot at trying." Sophie said to the young girl. "I just need you to find something that you can be rid of so that your magic from whatever it is can be absorbed back into the ground for the ancestors."

"How about a teddy bear?" Elena asked through a bite of her beignet, her lips covered in powdered sugar from them.

"Find one for me and we'll see." The elder witch said with a disgusted glance in the wolf's direction only for said witch to be pinned to the wall behind her by an irate redheaded vampire.

"Be grateful that you're still needed or you'll become food." Aurora snarled, her green eyes flashing to red. She had grown to like the wolf that captured the attention of Elijah and made him more…outgoing in a way.

"I can have you on your knees-" Sophie snarled only to scream in pain as Aurora bit her, rather harshly, on her carotid artery and once she removed her fangs, she danced back over to Klaus, her lips stained in the witch's blood. The hybrid didn't go over to heal her but Kol did though he made sure that he was emulating Elijah.

"Be thankful for this…leniency that I'm giving you otherwise you would have bled out." He warned her in a growl. "You're still useful to us so get what you need together and we'll be at Lafayette Cemetery tonight."

She nodded, shivering in fear of them.

* * *

That afternoon Davina twirled the stuffed rabbit in her hand, the only gift she received from her father before he died nine years ago. It was inconspicuous enough that no one would know that it was hiding something but at the same time…it was obvious that it held meaning to her.

"Is that Thumper from Bambi?" She turned her head to see Elena there. The wolf didn't seem hesitant to walk in and sit beside her on the bed.

"It's the only thing my dad did right before his death." The young witch whispered. "He gave me this back when I was seven years old and was watching Bambi for the first time."

"Thumper's always been my favorite character in that movie." Elena told her with a smile. "I have no idea why but he was pretty awesome."

Davina found it easy to talk with her as she didn't seem to tell her any lies or hide anything from her.

"I'm scared about tonight." The fear in the girl's voice was palpable. What if this didn't work? What if it failed?

"Just have hope that it will work." Was what Elena told her. "Just have hope that everything will work out great."

* * *

Sophie was ready as she was in the cemetery, getting ready with another witch to become an Elder.

"Just relax Soph. It'll work." The witch said with a shrug. "Trust me-this will work."

Sophie took in a breath and was waiting as she chanted.

The witch watched this with a smile, her lips pulled into a grin.

Soon, everything will be _perfect_.

* * *

When it was close to six that night, Father Kieran appeared. Davina had to be ready and was going to have Marcel walk her down to the cemetery where her rabbit would be sacrificed.

"The backyard would be better." Kol said as he led him, his siblings, Aurora and Elena to an area in the backyard where a casket was settled next to an open grave.

As soon as possible, the rain pelted down on them as the three brothers placed the casket in the grave.

"Are we ready?" Kieran asked once the three were above ground. The priest was now standing in between Kol (on the right) and Elijah (on the left and next to Elena) when he began saying a prayer. Klaus had a dagger in his hand and once he slit his palm, the blood fell onto the casket. Rebekah was next, followed by Kol, Elijah and ending with Elena (who's palm healed before their eyes).

"It's done." He announced.

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

* * *

Elena was watching this from the safety of Elijah's arms as Davina walked up to Sophie in a white dress with thin spaghetti straps. Her body shivered in fear as Davina was complacent as she stepped up in front of Sophie and handed her the rabbit.

Sophie had the rabbit in her hand and as she said, "do you believe?" Davina spoke.

"I do." The knife went through the neck of the toy and the magic spilled out and over the ground.

"Ancestors, revive your chosen children please."

They waited, hours passed by but nothing happened. Rebekah's eyes watered as did Elena's and Aurora's. While Kol went to console Rebekah, Klaus held Aurora in his arms and Elijah had his wrapped around Elena.

"We won today." He whispered. "We won and tomorrow is a new day for new beginnings."

Elena nodded and placed her hand over her bump. She couldn't think of something like this happening to her baby and when Agnes tried to kill it…shaking her head, she knew that if her baby came into any danger she would eliminate said danger.

Even at the cost of her life.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, the sounds of the bell chiming twelve times echoed around the Quarter, though no one cared but one person.

Sophie's witch friend smiled as she did a spell in one of the mausoleums inside Lafayette where the fog that surrounded most of the tombstones swirled around and three figures emerged from there.

The only male was tall and bald, a hat covering his head. He was wearing a white suit that one would see in the early prohibition era complete with a white jacket.

One of the women was older and in a long black dress that covered her feet and her skin looked saggy while her brown hair had wisps of grey starting from the roots going down to the tips.

The last of the three figures was a redheaded woman in a dress from the same era as the man's suit-a white flapper dress with the fringe at the hem and pearls adorning her neck and ears. She seemed to be walking like one of the drunks that littered the Quarter as she met up with the other two.

"So glad to see you all here." Each one turned to see the witch that revived them. "I believe that we all have personal vendettas against the Mikaelson siblings."

"Why have you called us here?" The elderly woman demanded. The witch smiled.

"I want to eliminate the Mikaelson siblings once and for all."

The redhead looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?" The witch just gave her a smirk that looked cold.

"Call me a friend. In time, you'll know my name."


	9. Chapter 9 Month Four part 3

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed...many thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just be honest-people, if I owned this then Elijah would have been with Elena since they first met and considering what's happening in the show, I don't own this! I don't own this except the plot outline**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Month four, part 3-Ashes to Ashes**

Dawn was fast approaching and the witches were taking a short tour of the cemetery when the lead witch smiled lightly.

"You all have someone to go after-Papa Tunde wants Klaus dead just like Genevieve wants Rebekah dead and Bastianna wants Marcel dead. I want Kol and Elijah to be in their precious caskets while I take everything that they love so dearly away from them." Each one looked curiously at her. "I want them to feel what I felt when Kol slaughtered my family eight hundred years ago."

"When should we start destroying them?" The elderly witch asked. She would love to kill Marcel at that moment but she had a better plan.

"Let's start now." The three witches grinned and off they went, ready to terrorize the streets of New Orleans in ways that it's never been before.

* * *

Without her magic, Davina just simply existed. She ate, she exercised, she was…bored being normal. She had magic but after the sacrifice, it never returned to her and it bothered her in ways that it shouldn't but it did.

Kol was there, helping her adjust to life without magic as before he turned, was a witch himself like Finn. He knew that she was just going through the motions and pretty soon, she was going to lash out at everyone.

Today, he had her in the courtyard of the compound, doing some yoga exercises and breathing techniques.

To help Kol out, Elena was there and doing some different yoga moves that would work for pregnant women. She was sitting cross-legged on the mat, her eyes closed and breathing evenly while stretching out her arms.

Rebekah was beside her, also doing the same exercises as Davina.

"Take a deep breath in…exhale…and repeat…" Kol instructed. He had been surprised and happy that his sister and Elena were doing this as well as helping him help Davina adjust. "Now I need you to clear your mind of anything negative."

"Does that actually work?" Rebekah asked, curious.

"It does so don't knock it!" Kol said happily, enjoying the fact that his little sister actually had to listen to him for once in her life.

"I wasn't! I was simply curious!" Rebekah huffed at him.

"Knock it off! Some of us are trying to find our happy place!" Elena growled at them. "My god! How is it that 'Lijah and Klaus haven't gone insane with you two arguing?"

A laugh from above them made them look up to see Elijah just staring at them.

"I have yet to figure out the answer to that question Lovely." He said, his eyes raking over her form before settling on her bump.

"Once you're done ogling her, we have a situation." Klaus growled as he entered the courtyard, a dark skinned man right behind him. "Marcellus here just told me that we're missing about forty nightwalkers!"

The fear was painted on the faces of each vampire while Elena and Davina looked curious.

"Maybe they've gone to reconnect with loved ones?" Davina said.

"D-these nightwalkers have been vampires for over a hundred years. Their family and family lines have probably all washed up." The man said to her before staring at Elena. "Marcel Gerard. Klaus Mikaelson's adopted son and protégé."

"Elena Marshall. Elijah's girlfriend and Klaus' incubator." Elena said, uncaringly. "He calls me nothing else but that and my name."

Marcel just gaped at her while the others were holding in their laughter except for Kol who was howling in glee.

"We got ourselves one messed up family tree." He managed to get out. "Though it's nothing like those ones from Once upon a Time!"

Elijah shook his head at his brother and as he jumped down from the balcony, he flashed to stand protectively in front of Elena.

"Is Joshua one of the missing ones?" The noble one asked.

"No-he's been hiding out with Cami during the days as he doesn't have a Daylight Ring." Marcel breathed.

Davina exhaled, glad that her friend was okay and Kol got a little jealous until Davina put him out of his misery.

"Josh is my best friend-he's like a brother and besides, you're more his type than I am."

* * *

Rousseau's was pretty empty when the bartender entered. She was young-late teens to early twenties-with dark red hair and cold blue eyes. Cami had called her in as the blonde was going to be late as her car died en route to the bar.

She was minding her business when the doors were pushed open with such force that they broke and the girl ran to see a tall man wearing a white suit from 1919 she believed with a white boa constrictor wrapped around him.

She screamed and suddenly, the snake lunged.

About two hours later, Cami entered with Marcel and Aurora only to scream as the redheaded bartender lay dead on the ground and a message in her hands.

 _I'm coming to collect Mikaelson. A son for a son._

Marcel gulped and knew who it was that sent it.

Papa Tunde.

* * *

The witch pointed a bone knife at Tunde's heart and stabbed him, allowing his power to flow through her.

"I'm coming for you Kol and this time, Elijah won't be able to save you." The witch said as she watched the man die but not before telling him her name. "Calypsa."

* * *

"There's only a few people who I can think of who would do something like this." Klaus said as they were all seated at the table, once Marcel and Aurora told the Originals what had been going on. "If Papa Tunde is back then so are three others."

"Have you all pissed off anyone within your thousand years on Earth?" Elena asked, worried about her family.

"Elena love-all of us have at one point pissed many people off." Klaus said, fanning her worry even more with his words.

"There's someone powerful enough to do this but she's been dead and we just consecrated her." Rebekah added. "Is there someone else that we haven't thought of?"

Kol nodded before looking at Elijah who looked grim.

"Calypsa. That Greek witch who took a fancy to me." Kol admitted. "I turned her down and she killed Mara-the vampire I turned to save."

"Kol went out on a binge and slaughtered her whole family-sparing only her." Elijah continued. "I tried to clean up the mess and play peacemaker but she swore that she'd get back at Kol and at myself."

Elena had an idea-a crazy one, but it was the only one that she could come up with on such short notice.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind going with me on an errand." Elena said as she looked at Aurora and at Davina. "It'll be quick, promise."

* * *

"So your errand is here in the Bayou?" Aurora asked as she watched Elena trek down to see humans. "As well as talk to the wolves?"

"Yes." She told her and once they noticed her, they were going to attack when Hayley stepped in front of them. "Sister…I need your help."

"What do you want done?" Hayley asked.

"Some resurrected witches want revenge on the Mikaelsons and as they're my pack…well, I want your help in killing them."

"Why should I help you?" Hayley asked coldly. Elena smirked.

"I did give up the crown but I never said that you should get it. Help me, I'll help you get it."

* * *

Bastianna sat in the church, ready to curse the priest when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped forward. A man got up from the pew, blood coating his hand and a dark smile on his face.

One down, two to go.

* * *

"You went into the Bayou?" Klaus and Elijah were shocked and a bit furious with Elena.

"You can be angry with me but I had to make a deal to protect all of you!" She said sharply. "You're my family- _all of you_ -and I don't want all of you to die!"

Klaus wanted to retort but it died on his tongue. She did what she felt like she needed to do…to protect them.

He would have done the same and a long time ago, he did.

* * *

Calypsa smirked as she made her way into the compound where her eyes were wide as five wolves bared their teeth at her and a young woman came up behind them, followed by another who was pregnant.

"You're trespassing on my private property." The pregnant woman said icily. "I suggest that you leave or else my friends here will feast on your blood and flesh."

"What if I can reverse this…transformation?" Calypsa tried to make the deal. "I turn them back to human, so that only once a month they wolf out and you let me live."

"I don't make bullshit deals with witches." The pregnant one was snappy. "That and a witch who owes me is already doing the cure for them. Leave now or you'll regret it."

Calypsa's eyes were cold.

"You have no idea of who you're messing with." The familiar laugh fluttered behind her and she was face to face with Kol.

"Dear sweet Calypsa…I'm afraid that you're in the dust." He said coldly. "It's been eight hundred years and I've repented witch. I've repented but you've been on this crusade to kill me and my family. It ends now."

He thrust his hand into her chest cavity and pulled out her heart.

* * *

"I want to thank you for today." Elena called to the wolves, once she decided to follow through with what she told Hayley. "Though I can no longer call myself a Crescent, I know that you'll be in good hands as I want Hayley to take my place as Queen."

Hayley walked up to her and as she bowed her head, a crown of peonies was placed there. She smiled at her and walked down to where Elijah was. Placing her hand in his, she smiled.

"Let's hope that we can start a new chapter after those events." She whispered to him with a kiss.

He smiled and held her closer to him.

"Let's hope."


	10. Chapter 10 Month Five

**AN: Sorry if some part of this story isn't that good but as I can't find the original copy of this chapter, I tried to think of how it went and after watching an old episode of 'Code Black' (a really good show in my opinion), I went with another idea for how to do the end part of this story**

Chapter 10: Month Five-Bayou Bombing

A month has passed since the Harvest Ritual and three of the four resurrected witches were killed. The redheaded one-Genevieve-was still out there and shockingly enough, was helping Sophie with creating the antidote for the wolves curse. She said that she was doing it for atonement but Elena didn't believe her like Klaus did.

 _"I can't believe that you would even trust her! For all you know she could be planning on killing my baby!" Elena screamed at Klaus after she and Klaus were talking about trust once Genevieve came to them._

 _"You don't have to believe or even trust her but I do!" He roared._

Today was her appointment and she told Klaus. Much to her surprise, he shot her down by saying that he was 'busy with more important matters'.

Then again, it shouldn't have surprised her as he's never been to any appointments that she's had.

Elijah, however, was waiting for her by the BMW that he owned.

"I was hoping that you'll let me go with you again." He said softly.

He was the only one who has actually gone with her. Rebekah would have gone but she was busy with Marcel and Kol wouldn't have gone.

Besides, he was helping Davina with her magic after it was returned to her from Calypsa's death a month ago.

"Klaus is a jerk." She told him with a chuckle. "I would think that he'd want to go for this checkup but he shot me down again."

"Well, his loss is my gain." Elijah reminded her. Opening the passenger side door, he helped her get in before he closed the door and flashed over to his side. Getting in, he revved up the engine and drove to the doctors office.

He was holding her hand the entire drive.

* * *

Truth be told, Klaus was busy...talking with witches about a certain spell. He knew that his brother would be an amazing father and his girlfriend was the incubator for his child at the moment.

What he wanted to do would definitely work in his favor and soon enough, everything will truly be perfect.

Besides-he's not good enough father material, if he were to think about Mikael's words to him a thousand years ago.

* * *

The appointment was with a doctor named Laurel Cross. She was the definition of a witch doctor as she's a witch and part of the Treme witching community and her patients are either witches or werewolves.

This was her first hybrid baby with a vampire _actually_ wanting to play daddy.

"So far you're doing good and eating well." She said. "From what I can tell-as this is my first hybrid baby and all-is that whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

"Is there anything else you could tell us about this baby? Like what gender it is." Elijah Mikaelson asked, as he stroked his girlfriend's hand lovingly.

Elena Marshall looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded. She never knew that he wanted to know the gender.

"Please, that way I can get this little miracle's nursery ready for when the little miracle comes." He said grinning at her before looking at the doctor.

The doctor pulled out a crystal pendant and placed it over the bump. To Elena and Elijah, it was going in a circle but the doctor smiled at them.

"It's a little girl."

The smile on Elijah's face was huge.

"I'll see you next week for another check up." She said. "Also, Mr. Mikaelson, make sure that your girlfriend remains de-stressed and drinks plenty of water."

He nodded and kissed Elena.

"It's a little girl." He whispered.

* * *

"I'M HAVING A NIECE! WOO-HOO! PARTY TIME!" Kol shouted throughout the Compound once Elena and Elijah told them that she was having a little girl.

Klaus covered his ears while Aurora smiled and went over to touch her bump.

"What are you going to name her?" The vampiress asked. The two looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"We just found out so we don't know." Elijah said as he moved Elena over to the couch to sit and he began to rub her feet, making her moan out a little.

"So tell me, Klaus," Kol said with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna help me do the little girl's room?"

"You idiots are NOT touching my niece's room!" Rebekah shrieked as she flashed down there in Marcel's shirt.

"Rebekah! Dear God sister! Put some clothes on!" Kol snapped at her. Rebekah sneered at him.

"Oh? Why did I see Davina coming out of your room in just your shirt?" She quipped back. He blushed.

"I'm going to go over some designs with Rebekah and Aurora to get their input, okay?" Elijah growled. "Besides-I'm sure that Kol and Niklaus can make sure that Elena stays here without any stress."

* * *

"You want to do some light shades of pink?" Aurora asked. Elijah nodded. "I can paint it but what about the crib?"

"It's going to be made out of mahogany with a crystal chandelier and a light pink gossamer canopy covering it." He said with a grin.

"You're taking this seriously, aren't you?" Rebekah asked, staring at him.

"I am." He said simply.

* * *

Over in Rousseau's, Genevieve walked over to a woman in a business suit sitting down in a booth.

"How badly do you want the Moonlight Rings made?" The witch asked her as she slid across from her and the woman in the suit smiled.

"I'll bomb the Bayou for it to happen." The woman said with a dark grin.

* * *

The phone call from Hayley Elena got was curious.

The wolves wanted to make a deal with the brothers and also had a present for the baby.

"Be careful." Elena whispered to Elijah and he nodded, rubbing her bump lovingly.

"I will." He promised.

* * *

Klaus, Kol and Elijah were in the Bayou, talking with Hayley and Jackson about the deal-which turned out to be a treaty-and Elijah was holding the rag doll for the baby girl.

The number of wolves that were outside playing seemed to be thirty, especially including the small wolf cubs and Elijah smiled at them.

He couldn't wait to see the baby Elena would have.

Their baby girl he thought about naming Hope.

Everything seemed to be going well when a motorcyclist came barreling through and triggered the bomb that was connected to his jacket.

The last sound they all heard was the ping from the grenade. It wasn't long before they heard one noise that they hoped to never hear.

BANG!

The scene was horrifying as the smell of gunpowder and dust fluttered around everyone.

* * *

Aurora and Rebekah heard the news from Davina, who heard it from Marcel, that there was a bombing in the Bayou.

Looking at Elena, they knew that they had to keep it under wraps as she didn't need any stress.

* * *

Each brother woke up and looked around. They could hear a faint noise and their clothes were horrid.

"Kol, Niklaus! Help me with this!" He shouted out before covering his ears as they hurt.

It could have been hours but as Elijah got numerous wolf children into one of the houses that littered the Bayou that didn't explode.

Klaus was helping the others with Kol and Jackson while Hayley was mysteriously missing. One of the wolf children looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" He asked.

"Not yet little one but I can have a friend of mine look, alright?" The little boy grinned at him. Elijah grinned back and opened the door to shout, "Kol! I need you to find-" he looked at the boy who bit his lip.

"Carrie." Kol heard and went to look for her.

* * *

Kol searched high and low for the woman when he came across a woman who was barely breathing and had a broken leg.

She was also halfway into a tree.

He didn't know if his blood would be good enough to heal her so he called out to Klaus who came quickly. He bit into his wrist and gave it to her.

"Her son's been worried about her." Kol said worriedly.

"At least we didn't have a doctor here otherwise she would have been black tagged." Klaus muttered.

"Don't say that around Elijah! Remember for four decades he was a doctor?" Kol reminded him.

* * *

Cops and ambulances as well as doctors all ran around the three originals who were able to leave where they were met with five women. Hayley gave Elijah a bit of a glare before bypassing him.

"If you hurt her, I'll end you vampire." She hissed to him in a cold whisper.

The original just nodded in agreement with her. Elijah turned back and went straight to Elena-who was in a sundress and flats- as Aurora and Rebekah were in Klaus' arms, hugging him to death.

The pregnant werewolf was looking up at him with worry shining in her eyes.

"I got Bekah and Aurora to tell me what was happening at the Bayou." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried! I-" He cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I love you." He was whispering to her, calming her down.

She clung to him, kissing him like her life depended on it and her fingers went through his hair.

"Don't ever leave me again, please." She sounded weak but she was petrified that he had died.

"I'll never leave again, I promise." He whispered. "Always and forever."


	11. Chapter 11 Month Six part 1

Chapter 11: Month Six, part 1-Other Side visits and magic

* * *

A month after the Bayou Bombing, the priest Kieran O'Connell had died (according to Klaus, it was a mercy kill). That day was the funeral and wake.

Everyone decided to have the funeral at St Anne's Church while the wake was taking place in Rousseau's.

Elena was wrapped up in a satin robe, trying to figure out which black dress to wear when arms went around her waist and hands were on her six month bump.

"She's a kicker." Elijah murmured. "Have I told you how amazing this feels."

The wolf laughed and turned her head to lay it on his shoulder. He was nearly in the exact state of dress she was in except that he had on a pair of boxer-briefs.

"She was like that all night long." She said, smiling at him. "You should know-half the night if your hand wasn't on this," she made a gesture to her baby bump, "you were downstairs making me something to eat or actually going to buy me whatever it is that I'm craving."

He smiled and as he pulled out a grey undershirt and black button up shirt as well as slacks.

"How about you wear that dress with the blue panels on the sides?" He suggested.

"I could probably take this robe off and you'll say that I look great when we both know that I look fat." She told him.

"Not fat lovely," he said to her with a kiss to her forehead. "Beautiful. You can wear whatever you want and to me, you'll look beautiful."

"That's cute and all," they turned to see Rebekah there with a nearly green face. "Elijah-please get dressed as I'm dressing Elena up!"

He nodded and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Elena smiled as she sat on the bed, watching the blonde shuffle through the closet before settling on a black maxi dress with a smile on her face.

"Here! This should be good!" Elena nodded with a smile.

"That's perfect! Thank you Rebekah!"

* * *

 _The church was silent as he walked over to the casket. In the front pews were his siblings and Elena while behind them were Hayley and her pack. A soft noise came from the coffin and as he walked over to it, he peaked inside to see a little baby girl just staring up at him._

 _"Now what are you doing in here?" he asked the baby girl in the coffin when he felt something poke his back and the voice he never wanted to hear again._

 _"Greetings, boy." Mikael. It was Mikael._

Klaus woke up, sweating and panicked but otherwise, he knew that it had to have been a dream.

Klaus blinked and shook his head. "My father is literally mocking me from beyond the grave."

"It's going to be fine darling." He looked to see Aurora curled up into him. "He's dead, what can he do?"

* * *

 _Kol was sitting outside, watching the sunrise when he felt someone sit next to him. Turning his head, he saw Bonnie but it seemed odd that she was visiting his dreams._

 _"I wanted you to know that I'm the Anchor to the Other Side and everything there isn't good Kol." She told him. "The dead are coming to haunt the living…or those that are undead as well. As I'm the Anchor, I get special privileges such as dream walking."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" He asked wanting to sound harsh but he didn't have it in him. She smiled sadly at him._

 _"I…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I tried to do to Elijah." He was wide eyed at her statement._

 _"Why not tell him this yourself?" She gave him a bitter laugh._

 _"Because his mind has been blocked by magic. I can't enter it because whoever's blocking his mind is powerful. Extremely powerful than what I have encountered in witches. Stronger in light magic."_

 _He had wanted to laugh because_ of course _it's probably his lovely Davina._

 _"I'll pass the message along."_

 _She smiled and as she pressed her lips to his, he felt her tears. This kiss wasn't like their other kisses but it was sweeter than them. It was almost bittersweet and as he pulled away, she faded from sight._

 _She found her peace._

He woke up and as he saw Davina curled up in bed with nothing but a sheet covering her, he smiled and ran his hand over her back.

* * *

"Did you all get a ghostly visitor?" Klaus asked once they were all in the church and waiting for it to fill up. He was curious who got them and who didn't.

Elena shook her head but as she saw Hayley with Jackson, she went to stand up only for Hayley to be there quickly and help her stand.

"This is going to be weird but…I've missed you sissy." Elena told her softly as she hugged her. Hayley just hugged her back and as her eyes met Elijah's, the warning from a month ago was flashing in them.

For her sister's sake, she would try to get along with the Originals and whomever else they have a liking to.

That was their only common denominator-the wolf they loved as much as her. She may have done all those horrible things to her but at the end of the day, Hayley loved her sister and she did all that…she had her trigger her curse so she wouldn't be alone in the world.

"You need to sit down sweet little wolf." Hayley whispered. "Please, for me and your daughter, sit. I'll be here but I'll be sitting behind you."

Elena nodded, as the last time her sister sounded caring was when Elena herself had broken her leg and no one came to help her. Their parents were out of town so they had the nanny who was off buying food for them and Hayley who was reading some trashy magazine.

Elijah stood up and as he helped her sit down, he was on his knees in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked and as she shook her head, he stood up and kissed her forehead lovingly. Straightening up, he turned to Hayley with a dark glance in his eyes.

His warning was clear as he mouthed to her, 'do not upset her or else I will make you regret it'.

"Just take care of my little niece or nephew." Hayley told her and as she passed Elijah, she whispered in his ear, "like how you preach about family…Elena is mine. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

* * *

Klaus watched with amusement at the hostility that Elijah showed Hayley before his eyes moved over to Elena and knew that the only thing that they loved more than family was the little wolf.

She was, without a doubt, his brother's link to his humanity and Hayley's only blood. She would be protected.

Indefinitely.

* * *

As Hayley sat down in her seat behind Elena, Elijah turned to Klaus with a raised eyebrow.

"Ghostly visitors? I've had three." He said but he didn't want him to know who they were.

He had seen his first love-Tatia- there, sitting outside of where her hut would be in Mystic Falls-coincidentally, that was the same place that Katia Gilbert called home. She had smiled at him and told him that she hoped that he and Elena had a beautiful life together.

The second person was, surprisingly, his big brother Finn, who hoped that the family would have a second chance at actually being a family.

Third was their father who spouted about how much he was the favorite son only for Elijah to spit out that his favorite son was-and will always be-Finn.

He woke up quickly after that and found Elena in the kitchen trying-and failing-to find what she needed to make a triple chocolate milkshake with strawberries and some cherry thumbprint cookies.

"I saw Alexander in mine and he wished me well after calling me a 'She-Devil'." Rebekah mused.

"Saw no one." Aurora said.

"Does my dad count?" Davina asked. "Cause he's the only one I saw and that he's happy that I'm living my life my way."

"I saw Bonnie." Kol admitted before turning to Elijah. "She wanted to tell you that she's sorry but for some reason, she couldn't enter your mind so I'm assuming that Davina did something to it."

Davina shook her head.

"I didn't." Davina told him. "I haven't used mind-magic in a while."

* * *

The figure stood at the back of the church and was dressed in a black strapless dress with her long dirty blonde hair pleated down her back as she smiled at Elijah for her thoughtful gesture.

She was calling this her little gift for her brother who was proving himself to be devoted and truly in love with the wolf girl who was expecting.

* * *

As everyone was walking to the cemetery where the priest was going to be buried, Elena felt heat well up within her and she was a bit wobbly.

Elijah was worried and when he went to say something, she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 _Elena woke up in the courtyard of the Compound and as she sat up from where she was laying, she placed a hand on her bump with a smile. Baby girl was still kicking and as she looked around her, it was all in black and white with cool blue tones._

 _"Hello girl." She turned her head to see a man there in a casual looking suit. "Welcome to my Hell!"_

 _He lunged for her, only to be thrown backwards. She looked to see a woman with straight brown hair and cruel eyes._

 _"We have much to discuss." The woman said in a sickly sweet voice._

* * *

Elijah was pacing and throwing things out of windows, feeling his anger bubble to the surface when he felt Kol's presence behind him.

"I can get help here but I need to know that you won't hurt the person." Kol said.

"I don't care who you get! Just get someone to help! I can't lose her or the baby!" Elijah looked and nearly sounded broken.

Kol had never heard his brother sound like that and he knew just how much Elena's survival depended on his humanity.

If he lost her, he'd be as bitter as ever and begin to realize that love was his greatest weakness.

Three hours, that's how long Kol had to wait until Bonnie Bennett entered the house with two blondes.

"The Parker twins, correct?" Kol asked and at their nod, he smiled.

He just hoped that Elena and the baby survive this…if they didn't survive this, he had a feeling that his brother will indefinitely _shut it off_.


	12. Chapter 12 Month Six part 2

Chapter 12: Month Six, part 2- Bonds and Marriage

* * *

 _Elena was running as fast as she could but even in her pregnancy, it wasn't fast enough as the dark haired witch-Dahlia, she said her name was-didn't stop chasing her or using her magic to try to slow her down._

 _She needed to leave this dreamscape but she couldn't find the exit._

* * *

As the Parker twins and Davina were working on undoing the spell on Elena, the compound was filled with Hayley and her pack.

"What happened to my sister?" She raged. Elijah bit back a growl and had to lock his muscles in place instead of standing near Elena.

Rebekah was going to try her hand at playing peacemaker.

"None of us are sure-one minute she was fine and the next she collapsed in Elijah's arms." Rebekah reiterated. "We think a witch had something to do with this and we have three witches helping us out with this problem."

"Maybe I can go into her dreamscape and help her." Hayley saw a dark skinned girl say as she appeared. "There's another spell that we can use to send a blood relative to help her but because the baby…we can send two people into her dreamscape."

"I'm going." Hayley growled while Elijah nodded.

The girl nodded and as she had them sit on either side of the pregnant wolf's head, the two blondes and Davina began to do the spell.

* * *

 _Elijah and Hayley were in the dreamscape and as they heard Elena scream; they ran as fast as they could._

 _They found her, pressed up against a door and a dark haired woman with her hand around the wolf's throat._

 _Hayley and Elijah both saw red and as they attacked the woman, she was surprised and she vanished._

 _Elijah was in front of Elena, his hands cupping her cheeks and a small smile was on his face while her face broke out into a wide smile._

 _"You're okay! You both are." He whispered._

* * *

"There's something you should know." Klaus told Bonnie. The Anchor looked at him. Davina realized that he was going to tell this girl what he had her do.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Davina here did a spell for me…that changed that baby's parentage." He told her. "That baby is a hybrid like I am. Elena is pregnant…with Elijah's child now."

Bonnie was wide eyed in shock.

* * *

 _"She wants my baby Elijah!" Elena whispered. "That witch-Dahlia-said something about wanting what is rightfully hers and it's this baby! I'm not going to give up my daughter!"_

 _"_ Our _daughter my lovely wolf." He whispered. "Even if she isn't mine biologically, she is mine no matter what."_

 _Hayley turned her head, allowing them to have this moment. It was touching and sweet, seeing how he was attentive to her sister and the baby._

 _He was good for her sister, that much was known with the way he was protective and before they even entered the dreamscape._

 _"If you two are done with that…we have more pressing matters to attend to." Hayley called as her eyes spied a man running at vampire speed towards them. "We got company."_

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Klaus asked the Anchor. Bonnie leveled him with a glare.

"Right now, this is just a probability." She snapped. "We have three witches and one of them is a little teen."

Davina bristled at the 'little teen' comment and used a spell to break most of Bonnie's bones until Kol held Davina and was whispering to her something in her ear that made little sense to him but it calmed the girl down immensely.

"Please tell me that the spell can be done quickly as we're on a tight schedule." One of the wolves barked at Bonnie.

"If we do this fast then something horrible could happen so we need some time for it. Understand?" Bonnie managed to snarl out at the wolf.

* * *

 _"You take Elena somewhere safe while I hold him-" he stopped as the dark haired woman appeared and stood in front of Mikael with a dark gleam in her eye._

 _"If this is my dreamscape…why am I seeing two people who I've never met in my life?" Elena asked and that made them look at each other._

 _"What does your dreamscape look like?" Hayley asked and as Elena closed her eyes, the surroundings changed to that of a lake._

 _"Zephyr Cove." Hayley breathed._

 _"This is my peaceful place." She admitted to them. "I don't know why but I always feel at peace here."_

 _"She was six and I was ten when our parents took us out on a trip here." Hayley explained as Elena sat down. "It was the only family trip we went on."_

 _Elijah ended up thinking that he was going to have to rectify that. He was going to take her and the baby girl on as many family trips as Elena wants. As he sat beside her, he held her hand and laid them over her bump._

 _"I was thinking of naming the baby Hope." He told her softly. Elena smiled at him._

 _"That sounds perfect." She told him lovingly as she laid her head on his shoulder._

* * *

As the spell had been practiced about twenty times already, Klaus and Kol could see how peaceful Elijah looked, as he lay unconscious next to his wolf love.

"Are we ready yet?" One of the wolves snarled when another one barked back at him.

"Calm down Oliver!" The one who was snarling-Oliver-growled.

"Why do we even need to be here? That girl isn't a member of our pack!" The one who barked at Oliver was glaring at him.

"Though all of you disowned her she is still a Labonair by blood! She is still a member of this pack no matter what you believe!"

"Luke, Liv, Davina…start the spell." Klaus ordered.

The three witches began to chant.

* * *

 _Elena, Elijah and Hayley felt their consciousness' float away from where they were._

Elena gasped as she sat up but Elijah, who woke up before her, calmed her down by pulling her into his arms. He was pressing kisses to her neck and clavicle as his hands were rubbing her bump lovingly.

Hayley looked away from them again, the sweet moment again that they shared in the dream dimension was now playing out here and as her eyes met Jackson's, she smiled at him.

As she got up from where she was sitting, she began to walk towards him and he met her half way.

"Elena?" The pregnant wolf looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Bring Elijah with you to the Bayou tonight."

Elijah was worried as he and Elena entered the Bayou when the wolves were on either side of an aisle. As Hayley came walking down the aisle, a crown of peonies atop her head, the wolf queen stood in front of Elena.

"You and your child will be a part of this pack just like Elijah." The queen told them. "This is for your bonding ceremony."

Elijah tensed up at the words. From what he knew about werewolf bonding ceremonies is that the wolf and their intended mate have to be stripped down to their underthings. As the wolf bites their intended, their intended bites them, causing the intended to be a wolf once they have their first kill.

"Has this been done between a wolf and a vampire?" Elijah asked. Hayley shook her head.

"No. This would be the first one." She said with a smile. "It's why I asked for Sophie and some other witches to be here for this."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, not only was his family there but also there was Sophie, Davina and a few other witches that he's never seen in his life. Klaus grinned and as he moved Elijah to another place, he was still smirking at him.

"Go down to our boxer briefs." Klaus ordered him. "You and Elena are going through the bonding ceremony tonight brother. Congrats."

Elijah chuckled and as he stripped down, he looked at him nervously.

"Do you think that I'm going to become a hybrid like you with this ceremony?"

"Possibly. Don't worry, I'll help you with keeping control." Klaus said gently as he was happy that his brother was going through with a wolf bonding.

Knowing that it was rare for the wolf's intended's family to be at one, it meant that they could have peace.

Once they were in the area where the bonding ceremony was going to take place, Elijah was wide eyed as Elena was in her underthings as well though hers were white.

Hayley was standing where the priest would be standing and beside her was Sophie.

"Hold your right hand over the goblet." Sophie ordered as she handed Hayley a golden colored goblet and as the two did hold their right hand over it, Hayley used the knife and slit their palms over the lines on there. "The blood of life and wolf fall together in the goblet."

"Now it is time for you both to drink it." Hayley intoned. Elijah drank first and then Elena. "Elena…you must bite him and Elijah, when she bites you, you need to bite her."

"This won't hurt the baby, right?" He worried. Hayley nodded.

"It won't hurt the baby. At all." He took a breath and as he bared his throat for Elena, she bit him as he bit her. Her blood tasted decadent on his tongue. Once they pulled away from their wounds, Elijah licked the wound on her neck as she did the same to his.

Hayley stepped back and Sophie took her spot.

"Instead of having you kill a human, I'll have to unlock it with magic which will hurt." Sophie said in apology and as she began to chant, he could feel his muscles contort painfully.

It was agonizing and he knew why Klaus had only shifted twice in his life. It was as agonizingly painful that it would make anyone want to shut it off but he must be a masochist because he was _embracing_ the pain.

Once it was over with, he sniffed Elena and bared his teeth at the others who were surrounding them, his protective instincts coming through.

Her fingers went through his mahogany fur and he looked up at her with his dark eyes. She smiled and as he nuzzled her bump, he was rewarded with the baby's kick. He let out a howl of happiness.

"Can you change back into a human for me? Please?" Elena asked him and as he ran off, he felt the same pain in his joints and muscles shift. Grabbing his trousers, he slid them on and walked over to them.

"I love you Elena." He whispered and kissed her.

"I love you more my noble wolf." She whispered back.

"From this day forward, Elena Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson are members of this pack!" Hayley shouted.

There was some applause to her words but Elijah didn't really care. He touched her bump and the baby kicked again.

"This bonding was just a bonding, correct?" Klaus asked, curious because he knew that the blood change at the beginning of the bonding was used in marriage bonds.

"It was a bond and a marriage bit." Hayley admitted to him. "We both know that they would have gotten married so I had it done on my terms."

Why you invited us." He motioned towards his family and their mates. She nodded.

"I thought you would like to witness a marriage and a bonding."


	13. Chapter 13 Month Seven

**AN: I'M BACK! Sorry I've been gone for so long but life kept me busy with attending baby showers and working on my other stories as well as trying to find my inspiration for most of my stories again (my last muse was a pet bird I had for years and he recently died) and my dog had surgery to remove a cancerous lump on his back**

 **Hopefully now that everything's calmed down, I can write more for both these stories and the other stories!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Wolves and a war is brewing

* * *

Another month has gone by and as Elena was sitting outside by the pool, her fingers went through it with a smile on her face.

"How does the water feel?" She looked up to see Aurora there.

"It feels so nice." Elena answered. "The boys are getting ready to clean it though. I get to watch them work before actually going in."

Aurora smiled at her.

"How does it feel to be married?" Now Elena blushed brightly. Hayley had told them that she and Elijah had married that day he became an original hybrid himself.

"It feels amazing. Great."

* * *

Kol was furious at the game he was playing on his phone. The stupid birds couldn't even hit a pig right! He looked ready to break the phone when he heard Rebekah speak.

"What's got your boxers in a twist?" He glared at her.

"This god forsaken game! The one where you hit the pigs with birds! I can't seem to hit them!"

"Angry birds? That's what's got you in a bad mood?" She scoffed. "It's a stupid app. I wouldn't play it even if you give me a dagger threat!"

* * *

Klaus smiled at Elijah who was placing a plate of food-sodium free as the doctor said that it would be healthier for her and the baby girl they're naming Hope-in front of Elena.

He could smell the salmon and lemon coming from the platter.

"Brother! You are supposed to be helping me with cleaning the whole pool for your pregnant wife!" Klaus called to him. Elijah shrugged his shoulders and kissed Elena before helping him out.

"She needed my attention more than you did." He told him as he watched Klaus grab the chlorine and poured it into the pool.

* * *

Davina was starting to worry about Kol as he was jumping up and down in glee about something.

"Down with the PIGS! Who's the man? I'M THE MAN BABY!"

She just shook her head and walked away, hoping that he would calm down.

* * *

Elena giggled as she lounged in the pool on a float. Elijah and Klaus were swimming laps against each other and tying.

"You know that I can swim and probably beat you both." Elena said. Elijah grinned and kissed her passionately as he appeared beside her.

"Then swim lovely one." He said as he helped her off the float.

Later on, Klaus got word of wolves being hunted down and these wolves were apart of his birth father's wolf lineage. His eyes burned with rage and when he found out that it was on Diego's word.

Diego was a flunkie of Marcel's.

"Brother?" He looked to see Elijah there, wondering about his brother's mood for the moment.

"They're hunting down wolves belonging to my line-the North East Atlantic Pack." Klaus snarled. Elijah could feel his own anger coming through as his eyes became an amber color.

"What's the plan of attack?" He asked.

"We kill them all and save the wolves." Klaus answered like it was the obvious choice.

* * *

Diego and Thierry were with a group of vampires who hated wolves and were planning on exterminating them when howls lit up the night sky. Diego had his rifle pointed at the area where the sound was coming from only to see five wolves and the two original brothers standing with them.

"We heard that you were going after the wolves." The oldest one-Elijah-said, wearing a pair of jeans with a long sleeve black shirt paired with a black wool trench coat while Klaus was in a Henley with jeans. "Now we don't want to hurt you but we will if you don't uphold the laws we set in place a few days ago. Leave the wolves to live in peace."

"We don't have to listen to this." One of the vampires shouted. "You're just wolf lovers!"

Elijah turned to Klaus and nodded.

"We warned you." He said before stripping down and his whole body began to shift. Klaus followed suit and the area was filled with blood and the screams of terror from the vampires.

* * *

Elena stared at her husband curiously as blood coated his hands.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked and Elijah shook his head.

"It's not mine." He told her with a kiss to her lips. "Vampires targeted the wolves. Niklaus and I decided to tell them that it was a bad idea with what was left of the North East Atlantic Pack and certain members of the Crescent Wolf Pack who are hybrids nowadays."

She nodded and kissed him passionately.

"Come to bed?" She asked and he nodded, scooping her up into his arms and walking towards their room.

They had no idea that they just began a war.

* * *

Marcel stared at the bodies of his friends who died by the hands of Elijah, Klaus and the wolves. Thierry's heart was beside his body and Diego's spine was ripped out of him, broken in half. His eyes were narrowed and anger flooded his senses.

He wanted revenge.

* * *

Rebekah couldn't stop smiling at Aurora in one of her gowns. The redhead couldn't stop smiling as she twirled around in the gown.

"I feel like a bride in this one," Aurora stated as she looked at herself in the mirror, the ivory dress she was in molded to her curves in all the right places.

"Maybe Nik will man up and marry you," the blonde original teased.

"I'm waiting on a ring then."


End file.
